The Society of Hart
by thelianeandemmashow
Summary: Based on a film a friend made. Bella is kept from joining the Society, an all powerful group that controls social interactions because of the circustances under which she was born.


**Based on a short film done by my (Emma's) friend Vanessa. It seems a little (okay, a lot) weird, but that's just the film. It's really artsy and sad (the film, probably not my work) so try to enjoy. Set in England, by the way. A bit of a response to the stabbing problem happening where young children (usually outcasts) are being stabbed to death with kitchen knives by children in their class.**

**The Hunters**

She knew she was different.

She knew that she could never join the Society like the normal children, that she could never wear the tie with pride the way they did. Damn those stupid pins. Nobody needed one, anyway. If only she didn't want one so terribly, didn't rue the day her father fell in love and then left because he knew she would be different. She was different. She spent her whole life trying to cover it, but it was everywhere. On her head, evidence, vital proof that she was not one of the other children. Evidence that she was not welcome. She would not be tolerated if they knew just how different she was.

The blonde one called Rose was desperate. Her father was indulgent, the one whom she felt really cared for her, and he was dying. Rose, born Rosalie, couldn't bear the sight of her dying father and left him in the care of Lauren, the girl from school. She knew Lauren barely, only bothering to notice that she was in the Society. Lauren, she faintly remembered, had bragged about being the ringleader of the lower Society classes, which had not impressed Rosalie. Rosalie was one of the leaders of the second highest Society class, second only to the Italians who she hadn't met. But knowing that Lauren led the lowers made Rosalie recognize that her father would be safe in her hands.

She was wrong.

Jasper had been close to inflicting Armageddon on himself. He hated what he was, what he had been. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to the innocent ones. Thankfully, the girl Alice saved him, falling in love with him and introducing him to the Society. It was with the Society that Jasper was powerful- he loved the work he did, helping keep away the strange ones and keeping the strong ones in check. He knew he was right in his place, in more ways than one. His only annoyance was at the one who seemed to know—Edward.

Alice was small. She was light, fast on her feet and in her wits, a useful member to the Society with her premonitions and judge of useful time passing activities. She introduced the group to progressive procrastination, and enforced it when the prey refused to come out of hiding and the Society simply had to wait. She taught them about proper public intimacy and knew just how to complete it in time for the prey to emerge. Her largest problem was with Lauren, the one in charge of Rosalie's father and the minor Society members. Lauren was a climber- she would do anything to move up in the Society. It came as no shock to Alice when Rosalie's father was found poisoned to death and Lauren was the prime suspect. It did not shock Alice when no charges were answered and Lauren walked free, a newfound respect from the Society.

Emmett loved the girl who refused to live. Rosalie was beautiful to say the least, but the death of her father hit her hard. What made her especially sensitive to him was that he was the one to deliver the news that her father died. She had looked at him, like a fish out of water, and then finally started to cry. He held her as she covered her face and gasped, held her for hours while he watched the strange brunette girl behaving suspiciously in her room. He knew that the Society would have to do something about her. Someday.

The leader of the second highest rank in the Society held the name Edward; he was tall and messy haired, with brilliant gold eyes and a charming crooked smile often seen and noticed by the girl who wasn't in the Society. She didn't know it, but he noticed her. He dreamt of her, strange and wild dreams where she was so _different_, where she was some kind of forest creature surrounded by swine that kept her from his arms. Even though he knew something about her wasn't right, he knew he wanted nothing more than to hold her to him and kiss her as hard as he could. But every time he looked at her, she seemed to disappear, like she was an imagination all along…

The girl had only one gift; the name given to her by her mother, and the one she gave herself. Her mother was caring and loving, as much as she possibly could, given the child's predicament, homing several miles from the girl, who was allowed to visit when she needed help. The girl visited as much as she could without drawing attention to herself, seeking refuge during the Society expeditions.

The name her mother gave to her was Swan. She was told that it was a beautiful bird, to be compared to a swan was a good thing and she shouldn't be ashamed. The name the girl gave to herself was almost a reminder of what she was- a stupid animal that should be wearing a bell for the Society to claim. Her hair covered the antlers that grew on her head, but the girl, Bella, knew that if they grew much larger she would be found out. The Hunting Society would claim her.

Bella was in love with her enemy, her predator. Edward Cullen was the leader of the Hunting Society, and though he loved her too, if he knew what was under her thick brown hair, he would have to pick up his duty and his knife and kill her.

**I know it's confusing, but give it time. It'll evolve and become less confusing… soon. Drop a review or a PM with a question, I'd be happy to answer. **


End file.
